powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaizoku Gattai GokaiOh
Kaizoku Gattai GokaiOh (海賊合体ゴーカイオー, Kaizoku Gattai Gōkaiō, ''Pirate Combination Heroic King) is a giant robot formed from the Gokai Galleon and the Gokai Machines. An agile machine, it is armed with the twin '''Gokai Ken' (ゴーカイケン, Gōkai Ken) swords and the built-in Gokai Hō (ゴーカイホー, Gōkai Hō) chest cannon. It also has the one-off Gokai Bat weapon, a gigantic baseball bat with the Gokaiger name on it, used against the Sneak Brothers; more specifically, the Elder Brother. Its finishing attack is the Gokai Star Burst '(ゴーカイスターバースト, ''Gōkai Sutā Bāsuto), where the wheel on GokaiOh's back spins and the hatches on each limb opens up, revealing a unlimited line of cannon balls in each limb which are then fired out of the Gokai Hō in rapid succession. Components GokaiGalleon The '''Gokai Galleon (ゴーカイガレオン, Gōkai Gareon) is a three-masted galleon-like spacecraft, originally possessed by AkaRed with his Red Pirate shipmates, Marvelous and Basco ta Jolokia, Basco betrayed the two, with AkaRed saving Marvelous and disappearing. When Marvelous recruits four people to complete the Gokaigers, they use the ship as their base of operations as they search for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. It is equipped with the Galleon Cannons (ガレオンキャノン, Gareon Kyanon) and several beam cannons on its wings. It holds the four other Gokai Machines in a fashion similar to a Matryoshka doll, with Gokai Trailer as the second largest mecha, the third being Gokai Marine, fourth is Gokai Racer and Gokai Jet being the fifth. As part of GokaiOh, the Gokai Galleon forms the robot's head and torso. It was heavily damaged as a result of facing the Zangyack invasion fleet in The Day of Battle, but was fully repaired in the finale, several months after the death of Ackdos Gill and the Zangyack as a true empire. GokaiJet The GokaiJet is GokaiBlue's jet mecha. It forms the right arm & hat of GokaiOh. It is armed with a series of beam and vulcan cannons as well as a powerful energy cannon. GokaiTrailer The GokaiTrailer is GokaiYellow's tractor trailer mecha. It forms the left leg of GokaiOh. Its offensive abilities lie in its strong ramming power. GokaiRacer The GokaiRacer is GokaiGreen's race car mecha. It forms the left arm of GokaiOh. It is armed with a beam cannon and an energy cannon. GokaiMarine The GokaiMarine is GokaiPink's submarine mecha. It forms the right leg of GokaiOh. It is armed with a beam cannon, tracking torpedoes, and homing mines. Greater Power-caused Finishers *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Gekiranger Keys, GokaiOh unleashes Geki-based manifestations of the core three GekiBeasts, GekiWolf, and SaiDain for the Gokai Great Geki-Geki Beasts '(ゴーカイ大激激獣 ''Gōkai Dai Geki Geki Jū) stampede-like attack. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the '''Carranger Keys, GokaiOh can preform the Gokai Radical Racing Slash (ゴーカイ激走斬り, Gokai Gekisou Giri) spin slash attack, a finisher that RV Robo used. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Goseiger Keys, they summon the Goseigers' totem Gosei Headders, as well as the Seaick, Landick, and Skick Brother Headders for the Gokai All Headder Great Charge '(ゴーカイオールヘッダー大進撃, ''Gōkai Ōru Heddā Daishingeki) attack, the Headders ramming into their target, similar to Hyper Gosei Great's Hyper Strike finisher. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the '''Boukenger Keys, they summon DaiBouken to attack the opponent with several slashes with the GoGo Ken, then tosses the GoGo Ken to GokaiOh to execute the Gokai Adventure Drive '(ゴーカイアドベンチャードライブ, ''Gōkai Adobenchā Doraibu) attack. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the '''GoGo-V Keys, they summon the Chemical Extinguishers from within GokaiOh's hatches and the Gokai Hō, which can be used to perform the Victory Splash '(ビクトリースプラッシュ, ''Bikutorī Supurasshu) attack. GokaiOh can then perform a finishing attack called the 'Gokai Prominence '(ゴーカイプロミネンス, Gōkai Purominensu) using a charged cross slash with the Gokai Ken. *In Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship, the Gokaigers summon the Variblune, MagiDragon, the Pat Striker, GekiTiger, and the Dragon Headder all at once to finish off the Fake Gokaioh. *When the Gokaigers summon the Greater Power of the '''Liveman Keys, the personal icons of the individual Livemen come out of the hatches and transform GokaiOh into Super Live Robo, the first Sentai mech that was formed out of two other mechs, to execute its signature finisher attack, the Super Big Burst '(スーパービッグバースト, ''Sūpā Biggu Bāsuto). *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the '''Changeman Keys, they summon the Earth Force of the Changemen to power the Gokai Hō and fire an energy blast called the Gokai Power Bazooka (ゴーカイパワーバズーカ, Gōkai Pawā Bazūka), which is fired out with immense force. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Maskman Keys, GokaiOh performs a frontflip flying karate chop called the Gokai Aura Galaxy (ゴーカイオーラギャラクシー, Gōkai Ōra Gyarakushī), which is akin to Land Galaxy's Iron Fist Aura Galaxy finisher. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Dynaman Keys, GokaiOh performs the Gokai Super Dynamite (ゴーカイスーパーダイナマイト, Gōkai Sūpā Dainamaito), modeled after the Dynaman's signature Super Dynamite, where GokaiOh turns into a giant fireball with enough explosive force to plow through most anything. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Jetmen Keys, Gokaioh becomes a large firebird to execute the Gokai Jet Phoenix (ゴーカイジェットフェニクス, Gōkai Jetto Fenikusu). KSG-Gokai Ho.jpg|Gokai Hō Shot0069.jpg|Gokai Bat gekibeast of gekiranger.jpg|Gekiranger Greater Power: GekiBeasts and SaiDain KSG-GokaiOh Impact Guns.jpg|GoGo-V Greater Power: Chemical Extinguishers MagiDragon, Variblune, Dragonhead, PatStriker, GekiTiger.jpg|Variblune, MagiDragon, the Pat Striker, GekiTiger, and the Dragon Headder Greater Power Formations Magi GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Magiranger Keys, GokaiOh becomes Magi GokaiOh (マジゴーカイオー, Magi Gōkaiō) with parts of the Magi Dragon emerging from the limb hatches and Gokai Hō. In this state, Magi GokaiOh can fly and even have Magi Dragon separate from it to attack independently. Its finishing attack is the Gokai Magi Bind '(ゴーカイマジバインド, ''Gōkai Maji Baindo) during which MagiDragon is launched from GokaiOh, then circles the target three times, each pass making a Magiranger seal that then constricts the target. Once done three times, a beam of multi-colored magic rains down on the target. Deka GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the '''Dekaranger Keys, GokaiOh becomes Deka GokaiOh (デカゴーカイオー, Deka Gōkaiō) with parts of the Patrol Striker emerging from its limb hatches and Gokai Hō. In this state, Deka GokaiOh can use the parts of the Patrol Striker in its arms as firearms in its attacks and even have the Patrol Striker separate from it to attack independently. It's finishing attack is the Gokai Full Blast '(ゴーカイフルブラスト, ''Gōkai Furu Burasuto) during which Deka GokaiOh fires all of Pat Striker's guns in rapid succession to mow down the target in a hail of bullets. Gao GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the '''Gaoranger Keys, they summon GaoLion which combines with GokaiOh to become Gao GokaiOh (ガオゴーカイオー, Gao Gōkaiō), a formation similar to GaoKentaurus. Gao GokaiOh's finishing attack is the Gokai Animal Heart (ゴーカイアニマルハート, Gōkai Animaru Hāto), where GaoLion releases a powerful energy beam from it's mouth to hold the target in place, long enough for GokaiOh to deliver two powerful slashes from the Gokai Ken. Shinken GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Shinkenger Keys, they summon GaoLion who undergoes the Gao GokaiOh transformation before combining with GokaiOh to become Shinken GokaiOh (シンケンゴーカイオー, Shinken Gōkaiō), a formation similar to Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh, as well as Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing. Armed with the Gokai Naginata, Shinken GokaiOh has access to the Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, and Heaven Mojikara, enabling it to control the elements. Shinken GokaiOh's finishing attack is the Gokai Samurai Slash (ゴーカイ侍斬り, Gōkai Samurai Giri), summoning a mecha-scale Rekka Daizantou engulfed in flames as hot as 1,000°C (1,830°F) which then cleaves through the target. Goren GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Gorenger Keys, they summon Variblune which combines with GokaiOh to become Goren GokaiOh (ゴレンゴーカイオー, Goren Gōkaiō). In this state, Goren GokaiOh can fly/hover by using the propellers on the Variblune as a helicopter pack. Goren GokaiOh's finishing attack is the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia '(ゴーカイハリケーン・カシオペア, ''Gōkai Harikēn: Kashiopea), where the Gokai Ken are combined into one sword then enlarged to an incredible size, possibly to double the length of Shinken GokaiOh's Rekka Daizantou, then executes a chopping slash, all while the five colored stars of the Gorengers appear in a "W" formation on the blade. Goren GokaiOh first appears in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. Hurricane GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the '''Hurricaneger Keys, they summon Fuuraimaru, which Gokaioh combines with in order to become Hurricane GokaiOh (ハリケンカイオー, Hariken Gōkaiō). In this state, Hurricane GokaiOh resembles Tenrai Senpuujin. It is covered with shuriken which can become a flail-like weapon called the Shushutto Shuriken Chain (シュシュッと手裏剣チェーン, Shushutto Shuriken Chēn). One of this form's two finishing attacks is called the Gokai Infinite Shuriken (ゴーカイ無限手裏剣, Gōkai Mugen Shuriken) during which Hurricane Gokaioh sends off a flurry of shuriken from the arms and legs, similar to Deka GokaiOh's Gokai Full Burst finisher, that strikes the target. The other, more used finishing attack is called the Gokai Wind-Thunder Attack '(ゴーカイ風雷アタック, ''Gōkai Fūrai Atakku), which has Fuuraimaru separate from Hurricane GokaiOh before he uses the 'Secret Finisher: Turbulence Cherry Blossoms '(必殺奥義・乱れ桜, Hissatsu Ōgi: Midare Zakura) to clone himself, then the clones and the original attack the target with their shurikens. Go-On GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the '''Go-Onger Keys, they summon Engine Machalon which combines with GokaiOh to become Go-On GokaiOh '(ゴーオンゴーカイオー, ''Gōon Gōkaiō). Go-On GokaiOh can also fly in the air thanks to Machalcon's '''Hover Mode (ホバーモード, Hobā Mōdo). Go-On GokaiOh's finishing attack is the 'Gokai Go-On Grand Prix '(ゴーカイゴーオングランプリ, Gōkai Gōon Guran Puri), where after ascending into the air through Hover Mode, Go-On GokaiOh drops down in a descending overhead slash with a Gokai Ken. KSG-MagiDragon.jpg|The Magirangers' Greater Power: MagiDragon ImagesCAMQU3YL.jpg|The Dekarangers' Greater Power: Pat Striker naamloos.png|The Gaorangers' Greater Power: GaoLion imagesCAX0XPZ0.jpg|The Gorengers' Greater Power: Variblune naamloos2.png|The Hurricanegers' Greater Power: Karakuri Warrior Furaimaru KSG-Engine_Machalcon.jpg|The Go-Ongers' Greater Power: Engine Machalcon Kanzen Soul.jpg|The Gokaigers' Greater Power: Kanzen Soul The Day of Battle In The Day of Battle, Goren GokaiOh was shot out of the sky by the large fleet of Zangyack ships, along with GoZyuJin, GaoLion, Furaimaru, the Pat Striker, and MagiDragon. But, MagiDragon, Furaimaru, and Pat Striker were defeated, GaoLion was wounded, and Machalcon is forced back to the Machine World. GokaiOh was then destroyed by the Gigant Horse, with the GokaiGalleon suffering heavy damage. After the defeat of the Emperor and several months of repair work, the GokaiGalleon was restored to its former glory. Gokai Change In the Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger movie thanks to the Greater Power of the Go-Busters, Gokai-Oh had the unique opportunity to change into DaiBouken. Category:Mecha (Gokaiger)